


Hiding

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, headcanon fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro always had his hair covering his left eye; Murasakibara wondered what he could be hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a headcanon of mine.

"Ne, Muro-chin, I have a question." Murasakibara lightly poked Himuro on the cheek as he bit off part of a candy bar. 

"Yes, Atsushi?" Himuro raised an eyebrow and looked up at the taller boy curiously. "What is it you need?" He dribbled the basketball he had been holding absently, giving his hand something to do. 

"Why does Muro-chin always cover his left eye?" Murasakibara asked, pointing to his own eye. He finished off the candy and threw the wrapper away, yawning a little bit. "It seems bothersome." 

Himuro chuckled a little bit and shook his head. "It's nothing, really. And it was at first, but I'm used to it now." He smiled just a little bit, picking up the ball and tossing it to Murasakibara, who passed it back to him. "It's nothing to worry over, Atsushi." 

"But you always keep it covered." Murasakibara whined slightly, frowning. "I want to know what your other eye looks like." He dribbled the ball a little bit before lazily passing it back to Himuro. 

"Just like my right eye, Atsushi. Nothing special." Himuro replied, tossing the ball straight up in the air. He caught it and passed it to Murasakibara with one fluid motion. "You shouldn't be so curious about my left eye, really." He laughed a little bit. 

Murasakibara pouted and passed the ball back to Himuro with a little bit more force than necessary, earning a grunt and a look from the black haired boy. "I still want to see it." He muttered bitterly. "I bet you showed your dumb brother." 

"Yes, Taiga knows." Himuro mused, passing the ball back. "But that's different, Atsushi." He tugged a little on his necklace, not using too much force lest the chain break. "Maybe I'll show you sometime later." 

"I don't wanna see it later, I wanna see now." Murasakibara's pout deepened slightly. "Why is Muro-chin so stubborn about not showing me his eye if it's just the same as his right one?" He puffed out his cheeks slightly, dribbling the ball a little bit and passing it back to Himuro. "If it's nothing special, you should just let me see." 

Himuro paused, sighing. "I suppose." He replied, passing the ball back to Murasakibara. "I just don't want to show you right now, okay Atsushi?" He looked to the ball as it came back to him, catching it before it hit his chest. A light breeze kicked up from the side. 

"Hmph, okay." Murasakibara huffed, catching the ball and passing it back to Himuro, a frown evident on his face. He pushed his hair back behind his ears as the wind blew it into his eyes. 

"Thank you." Himuro smiled a little bit and looked up, hoping the wind wasn't strong enough to blow his hair out of his face. Unfortunately for him, as he looked up the wind picked up a bit more, causing his hair to fly up and reveal his left eye. He dropped the ball quickly and moved to cover it up again, but was a little bit too late; the purple haired giant had already seen it and was now standing right in front of him. 

"Ne, what's wrong with your eye, Muro-chin?" The tall teen asked, looking down at the black haired boy curiously. "It was all milky and dead looking." He kicked the basketball slightly, causing it to roll into the fence of the court. 

Himuro sighed, frowning slightly. "I didn't want to tell you this." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm blind in my left eye, Atsushi. That's why I hide it under my hair." He smoothed down his bangs and took a step back to get a better look at Murasakibara. "Please don't tell anyone on the team about this."

"Oh, okay. I promise I won't tell anybody." Murasakibara shrugged slightly. "Does that make it hard for Muro-chin to play basketball?" He asked, his previous interest almost lost completely. 

"No, I'm used to it." Himuro shook his head. "Hey, it's getting a little late. Maybe we should go home?" He couldn't help but smile a little bit at the giant's genuine curiosity. 

Murasakibara yawned again, nodding and picking up the discarded basketball. "I still don't understand why Muro-chin hides his eye, but I won't tell anyone like I promised."


End file.
